


Saving Ghost Danny

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [31]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: clones of canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Danny must work with Ghost Seed Danny to save Ghost Danny.





	Saving Ghost Danny

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Saving Ghost Danny

“Hurray up Daniel,” The ghost seed version of himself said from up ahead. “If we don’t make it to my lab in the next fifteen minutes even in life support mode Ghost Danny is history.” He poured on the speed and sped up. He knew they’d left Dani and his parents behind as they followed behind the two of them.

He could still remember the horror when they all woke up and learned form this ghost seed what he’d done to Ghost Danny. Then after he’d grabbed and trapped him in the folded up armor cube he’d said he could save him with his help. So here he was fallowing the pyschopath to his lab to save the copy who broke Sam’s heart. He really hated being the good guy some times. “How much further do we have to go?”

“Your in luck we are here,” The Ghost seed said diving down to what looked like an abandoned gas station in the middle of nowhere. “Just follow me through the roof.” He reluctantly did so and arrived in a high tech lab where a familiar pod sat on the wall. “Here we go with ten minutes to spare.” Ghost Seed Danny said shoving the cube into a slot by the pod. “Just stand on that circular pad over there and turn back human and then back to ghost and my machines will save his life.”

“Why do you need me to turn back to human and then back to ghost?” He asked as he looked at the pod there was a shape inside it that he could see threw the glass. He moved forward and then backed away in shock. “That’s me in there?”

“A brainless human clone of you actually.” The ghost seed said. “The only way to save him is to make him completely identical to you but I’m missing a mid morph scan just like Vlad.” The ghost seed smiled darkly and pointed at the pad. “Make up your mind Daniel if you don’t get on that pad now he’s going to die in a few minutes and while you’ll have Sam all to yourself, she probably won’t forgive you.” He wasn’t sure what to do when a red light began to flash. “Well that’s it then he’s entering critical say good bye to ghost Danny.” He reacted without thinking he jumped onto the platform and changed back to human and then immediately back to ghost.

The pod flared brilliantly and then cracked open and a naked double of himself collapsed. “What did you do to me?” He said staring at his hands. “Am I human again?” He looked over the socket in the wall to see the cube reading empty on its screen.

“Half human actually which means the test run works so its all been worth it.” The ghost seed said as he threw a robe to the no longer just a ghost Danny. “You should grab him original Danny this place is going to blow up now.” The ghost seed shot up threw the roof them. He didn’t hesitate he grabbed the other Danny who was only half in the robe and phased them out just seconds before the building blew up.

 

“Thank you,” the former Ghost Danny said as he sat him on the ground where he finished pulling the robe around himself. “I don’t know why he’d want to make me half human and what did he mean by test run?”

“I meant you were a test to make sure it was safe for me,” The ghost seed said lowering himself down. “You see even though I share his good looks unlike our evil future self I want to hang onto my humanity for as long as possible and the best way to do that is to be half human again.” The ghost seed smiled then. “So everything I’ve done has been to make that happen, stealing the data of Mr. X, Vlad and dear old Mom and dad.” He reached into a pocket that appeared and pulled out a huge wad of bills. “Stealing a few million dollars in seed money from Vlad to pay for the experts to study the data and make it happen.” He then shrugged. “And finally arranging a situation where I could perform this test to get half the data I need to do it for myself.” He shrugged. “When I combine the data that was transferred out before the explosion with the data I copied from Vlad where he created his new son; well everything will be perfect for me next time you two see me I’ll be flesh and blood too.”

“What do you mean Vlad’s new son?” He and Ghost Danny said in unison. He was a bit creeped out but he could understand both of them seizing onto that bit of information. He heard a sound in the distance that sounded like his parents and Dani might be arriving soon.

“Oh I suggested if he really wanted a half ghost son why not just clone a younger version of himself instead of fighting to get a mid morph sample of you.” The ghost seed said with a laugh. “I’m sure that twisted fruit cake will find some way to make it all about you and your mother but he took my advice.” The ghost seed smiled. “I didn’t even really ask him for help he was too busy preparing to enroll him in your school.” He looked upwards then. “I just wish I hadn’t had to do it but since I’m mostly you with a bit of Vlad thrown in to truly become half human I need a human body that’s mostly you with a bit of Vlad thrown in.” He vanished then even as he and Ghost Danny where shuttering in unison.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
